


What Was, What Is, What Might Be

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [148]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dominant Sally Donovan, Established Irene Adler/Sally Donovan, F/F, Fade to Black, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Light BDSM, POV Sally Donovan, Past Relationship(s), Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Pre-Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Relationship History, Submissive Irene Adler, Tied-Up Irene Adler, Unknown Future, living in the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sally reflects on her life and life choices since The Fall, and how it led to her relationship with the infamous Woman.





	What Was, What Is, What Might Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EquusGirl0621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/gifts).



> Another 20th-anniversary fic! This was requested by **EquusGirl0621** , who wanted a Sally/Irene fic incorporating both the word "switch" and the song "Flesh" by Simon Curtis. I apologize that it's short, but I hope you enjoy it!

“Your turn.”

There were times that Sally wondered why she had never entertained the notion of being dominant in the bedroom. Why she was forceful and in charge at her post but submissive and quiet in her relationships. No one expected it of her, she supposed. It came as a shock and made men excited. 

But it bored her.

Perhaps that was why she had decided after Philip, after the fiasco that Holmes’s death had caused, she’d do some serious reconsidering of all aspects of her life. It wasn’t just her dissatisfaction in relationships that made her want to make the change; her whole world tilted askew for a bit after the suicide.

An apparent suicide, she started to realize later. 

But still, it had its reverberations in multiple aspects of her life. Philip went over the edge, there were the professional ramifications of working cases with Holmes, there was what it did to her friendships...there were tremors for months and even years after the fact.

But she had gotten an unexpected ally in her part to help prove the accusations she had encouraged to go all the way up the chain were wrong. Irene was supposed to be dead, too, but she couldn’t hide. The more Sally got to know her, the more Irene glittered and sparkled like the diamonds that adorned her ears and there was no way to keep her covered in anything other than expensive clothes.

Though...admittedly she liked Irene best when she was covered in less.

Sally had accepted, slowly for her, that there was more to life than dissatisfied relationships with men. There was more to life than watching everyone speak behind her back at her bitchiness at her post and pretend she didn’t feel any hurt of the accusations lobbed at her. There was true power, true victory, in taming desires she wasn’t sure she’d ever allowed herself to feel. To be passionate and to be her.

And Irene had unlocked all that in the journey from allies with a similar goal to...whatever they were now. Lovers, intimate friends...Irene never cared for labels and frankly, she’d stopped caring too at this point.

She made her way to the bed frame and began to undo the intricate knots Irene had taught her that was keeping the only person she would ever truly consider her equal that was keeping her arms above her head. She’d been dominate, and with Irene, it felt good to give up control and be submissive, to let Irene run her nails lightly over her flesh and please her in ways she had never imagined. The lessons Irene had taught her would stay long after they floated away from each other when the task was done and Holmes returned.

Or maybe they wouldn’t. 

As she leaned over Irene, pressing kisses to her flesh, occasionally nibbling at the tender pale flesh that rested under her lips, she had no doubt that whatever their future brought?

It would be well worth it.


End file.
